Escape
by AmiaMermaid
Summary: Letheo is starting to feel something for this girl that he kidnapped. But it's not okay, what if Carrion finds out? Three parts, WILL BE DONE by Jan. 31st! Letheo.Candy
1. Part 1 Betrayal

**This is for Letheo. Candy is in the Twelfth Tower and is in utter destruction to save her friends that Carrion openly tortures. **

**Clive Barker so owns these characters!! I'm one of the proud owners of Letheo.Candy!!**

_I'm an assasin. Well, an assasin in training. I can't, won't. She is nothing, nothing but an assignment. A way to keep the meds comin'. She is nothing to me. _

Candy fell to her knees. Clenching her stomach, her eyes focusing into the crystal ball in front of her. Tears welled down her face and the men watched. One was pleased. He was getting what he wanted. Emotion, a reaction. The other, wasn't so pleased. He wanted to bend down on his knees, take her into his arms, and comfort her.

"Oh, look at that," his master said running his finger over the glass. One of the figures jumped, red blood ran down his leather flaps.

"Stop," She screamed. He didn't listen.

"Oh, did that hurt? I don't think _you _are feeling any pain." He snapped his fingers. Another man lost an antler and four of his brothers snapped to the ground. "Hmm."

"Alright," She screamed. "Alright." Her voice softened and she doubled over.

"Alright? Alright, what?" He asked.

"Pick me apart, I'll answer your questions. _I'll be your lab rat!_" Candy's face was red and hot tears poured down her face.

"But that's not what I want you for," Carrion said, "Well, actually it is. Letheo, take her to her room. I'll come get her later." The young man stepped forward and hauled her to her feet. His arm wasn't stiff but comforting. She didn't fight against it. The door closed behind them.

"It's all my fault." Candy whispered. "Malingo and John's brothers." She ran her fingers over her eyes. Forcing the tears out of her face. Her harsh breathing caused her to cough on her own saliva.

"Are you alright?" Letheo asked.

"No, what do you think? Honestly? I'm horrible. I've caused so much trouble. I shouldn't have ever come here." Letheo looked at her, eyes wide. Her room wasn't far from Carrion's chambers.

The room was big and soft. It was the lightest room. A white chandelier hung from the ceiling, the bed spread was white - embrodiered in gold.

"What is this place?" Candy asked.

"This is, or was, going to be Princess Boa's room. Carrion told me that she was the most perfect and beautiful person in the world so he made this room to be the best in the world." Candy's curiosity grew and her eyes began to clear.

"Why did he want to keep me here?" Candy asked.

"Um, I-I can't tell you." Letheo shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Candy, I can't. If you want to get out of those wet clothes, there are some dry clothes in that closet." He turned to leave.

"Don't go," Candy said reaching out for his shoulder, "Please. You are one of my only friends." Letheo's cold heart skipped a beat.

"You need to change." Letheo said. "Carrion will come looking for you soon." Candy's hand rested on his shoulder. She could feel his skin changing under her hand but she didn't care.

"I need you here." Candy's eyes pleaded. "Please, just someone, someone I can talk to, that I can relate to." He turned to face her.

"Alright, I'll stay. But you have to change so you don't get sick." Letheo smiled at her. He sat on a large sofa as she disappeared to change. All the gowns were too large for her. Except for one. It was small in comparison to the others. Boa may have left it here after a gruesome visit. It was light purple without any extravagent designs. Candy slipped off her orange shirt and purple pants. The lavender gown was light, weightless on her. She almost couldn't tell that she was wearing anything. The straps were thin but it was cut high in the front and back.

"Letheo? Are you still here?" Candy called as she stepped out from the closet.

"I'm here." Letheo answered. He stood at her voice and looked at her. Something within him jumped. This girl, wasn't a girl anymore. She was older. More adult. She didn't look like a victim of his any more. She was slender, probably from so much running but she looked like a woman. One that Letheo had never seen before, at least not alive. His mouth gapped silently.

"Hi," She tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." He stretched his hand out to her and she took it, blushing. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"No, not that. I'm sorry for bringing you here." Letheo's voice reflected his remorse. "I wish that you hadn't been such an easy catch. That I hadn't been so successful.

"You and me both." Candy's cold fingers were warm beneath Letheo's.

"But I don't regret it." Letheo replied.

"What?" Candy's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean you don't regret it?"

"I-I can't tell you that either." Letheo said he turned and Candy could see his tinged face.

"Yes you can. I promise I won't tell the Dark Lord." Candy smiled.

"Dark Lord? Don't you mean Lord of Midnight?" Letheo asked.

"No, I mean Dark Lord. Midnight is dark isn't it?" Candy replied.

"Yeah, okay." Letheo nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. Letheo's heart pulsed causing his reaction to change him quickly. The color began pulsing into his face.

"That's really attractive," Candy said. She wanted to say hot but was unsure of how he'd reply.

"I'm sorry," Letheo said, "I should go." He began to stand but Candy held his hand.

"I'm not being sarcastic." Candy smiled. Her face burned and heart raced faster. His mouth tipped upward. She looked into his eyes for moments. His control was beginning to waver. He reached up pulled her closer. She didn't resist and came closer. She could smell his breath. It wasn't minty fresh but it was welcoming. He could smell hers. She parted her lips, naturally biting at her lip when Letheo took it as an invitation. His lips pressed against hers. Hot and uncomfortable. His arm that had rested across the couch snaked it's way down around Candy's back at her side.

"I hope you are decent." Carrion's voice echoed from behind the door, fumbling at the handle. Delaying long enough for Letheo to disappear. Candy was left in shock, her eyes glazed at the events that had occurred. Letheo was under the bed.

"Hello my sweet, how are you?" Carrion asked sincerly. Letheo watched as they left the room together. Her lavender dress swaying so beautifully behind her.

_I can't be thinking these evil thoughts. The worst I've done is think these things. I can't do this. I'll ruin my future. I'll be banished to Efreet again and I'll be dead. _

He stayed in her room afraid a minion of Carrion's was standing outside the door. He was trapped in there for who knows how long.

He could hear her screaming. He pained for her. Wishing he could take the bullets. Answer her pleas of mercy, of deliverance. It was a long time before the screaming stopped. A large, musky smelling giant began pulled Candy into the room resting her on the bed. Letheo had to hold his breath afraid the beast would discover his hiding spot and take him to Carrion. What if Carrion found out? What would happen to him? Not even he knew. How many times did Letheo witness his master crying out hopelessly for this girl? He had no idea how long it would take before he could leave. He crawled out from under the bed as the light went out. The moon and stars shone on her beautiful face. There was nothing more beautiful to him than watching her rest there. Hair sprawled against the pillow. Her chest barly moved as she breathed, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"I'll save you," He whispered, kneeling by her side, "I'll save you from this wretched place." His scaling hands brushed against her face and she moved. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled at him.

"I'll save you too."

_Together, one day. The hardest part? Evading Christopher Carrion for that long._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright. This is going to be a two chappie story, maybe three. This is the first one. An introduction to the plight. So how are Candy and Letheo going to stay together hidden for that long? Will Letheo get out of the room without Carrion's knowledge? What will happen if Carrion finds out? Not even I know so stay tuned...DUN DUN DUN!!**


	2. Part 2 Discovery

**Thank you to everyone that replied. Today is the 29th, I've been working on this chapter since I 'released' this story. This is the 'cruncher chappie' where someone finds out…ooo…whoever could that be? **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_I'm going to get caught. I _will_ have to pay the consequences. She doesn't mean anything, remember? Just another job, just another assignment from the dark lord. _

"He asked me again," Candy whispered as she retired to her room. Carrion had asked her the same question for several days now. And each time she simply couldn't answer him.

"What did you tell him?" Letheo asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"I told him I didn't know, he chuckled to himself and sent me back here." Candy sighed.

"I wouldn't expect you to know the answer, I'm not quite sure why he expects you to." Candy crossed to her bed and flopped across the white quilt. Letheo crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" Candy screamed. "I don't know why he expects me to know more than I did yesterday, or three weeks ago. Nothing, no one comes in and out of this room."

"So I'm a no one now?" Letheo asked turning his head to the ground. Candy knelt up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"No, you are so very much something." Candy whispered. "I meant nothing as in, well, I don't know what I meant. That could possibly lead to the discovery of the answer."

"Why don't you lie and just say no?" Letheo offered. "Maybe then he'd let you go, you'd be free." Letheo knew that wasn't a reality. Just the other night Christopher Carrion was going on and on about _their_ future together. Candy didn't know, but Letheo did. Letheo knew that Carrion was deeply involved with this girl.

"Because, what if there is someone in me? I'd like to know. Wouldn't you?" Candy asked.

"But I do know. There is a beast in me, remember?" Letheo asked facing her. She let go of him and blew hair out of her face.

"Letheo, I don't care about that. You know that I don't." Candy leant against him comfortably. "It makes you dangerous, original. Not like the boys back home."

"D-did you have a boyfriend back home?" Letheo asked. Unsure if he should have.

"Well, actually. I was always the _weird_ girl because I didn't care if the boys noticed me. There was one kid when I was thirteen or fourteen that I used to be fairly close to. My Dad threatened him with a gun and he never came back." Candy said tracing the colors that moved through Letheo's vein. "Why?"

"A-are we, are we, um," He ran his hand through his oily locks and Candy stared at him with her large eyes.

"I don't know. I hope so," Candy said. "You haven't been seeing some other girl's room have you?" Candy's eyebrow arched in an incriminating question.

"No, there's no girls that are worth the trouble." Letheo said.

"Trouble?" Candy was taken back, shocked.

"Not that you are trouble, oh boy," Letheo sighed, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"I know what you mean. Thank you for being honest." She smirked mischievously at him.

"What?" Letheo asked.

"You didn't ask if I've been having boys in my room." Candy said accusingly. "You've been gone an awful lot and a girl does get lonely."

"Y-you, other guys? I didn't even consider – have you?" Letheo's voice asked in a flurry.

"No," Candy smiled. "Where have you been lately?"

"Carrion has been sending me on trips here and there. I'm still pretty dependent on him for my medications." Letheo replied.

"Letheo, have you ever let your symptoms get bad, I mean into a full monster? Is it like a full moon thing or is it more of an it-gets-progressively-worse thing?" Candy asked pulling away from his side and leaning into a softer pillow.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that when Carrion picked me up, he told me that I have to be careful because I have an issue of the blood. He said he'd help me if I trained for him." Letheo's finger traced among the gold strains.

"Hmm," Candy thought quietly for a minute. "Letheo, I think he's been pulling a fast one on you."

Letheo stopped and looked at Candy. "What?"

"I think that he just told you that so he'd work for you. Have you ever gotten worse than the scalyish skin?" Candy inquired.

"Well, no."

"Were you bitten by something?"

"No."

"Drink something you weren't supposed to?"

"No."

"Hmm," Candy debated in her mind for a moment before she grinned. "Yup. Just as I thought. He's pullin' a fast one. He's using you too." A knock came to the door.

"Candy, are you decent?" Carrion asked through the door. He always asked that since the door was always locked because of Carrion's first unexpected entrance.

"No," She called through the door. Letheo and Candy rose to their feet at the same time. He turned to go and Candy grabbed his hand. "Come back." She whispered kissing his check. He nodded and escaped through the window. Candy ripped the top of her dress down and wrapped the quilt around herself. Carrion knocked again but this time the door flurried open.

"I thought you would be hungry." Carrion said. He looked at her wrapped in the white dress his mind dancing with the thought of what she _wasn't_ wearing underneath. It took a lot of self control to not bound on her.

"Oh yes, let me go put my dress back on." Candy said the quilt dragging behind her as she disappeared behind the curtain. He could see her silhouette as she pulled the dress back on, properly. Candy's stomach gurgled as she appeared from behind the curtain.

"You look nice." Carrion said. He wasn't thinking of the simple dress she was wearing but the white from before.

"Thank you," Candy always felt uncomfortable when he made these comments. It was like when her father would cat call to her as she went to a movie or was dressed up for school. The dinner was eaten in silence but not to Carrion's pleasure. Several times he tried to get her to speak to him, tell him what was on her mind but she answered with quick short answers.

"Thank you for dinner," Carrion said. "You are marvelous company."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She nodded and went into her room. "Letheo?" No answer came. A short scrawled note sat on her pillow.

_Carrion has sent me out for a visit. Supposedly, The Criss-Cross man went on 'visits' like this all the time. I should be back before you wake up tomorrow.   
Letheo_

His handwriting was quick and conformed to the standards of perfect lettering. She smiled at it and tucked it beneath her pillow. She didn't like to sleep in the same clothes she visited Carrion in so she changed into another dress. Similar to the one she usually wore but bigger and softer. She read the note again as she nestled into bed and stuck it under the pillow again. She blew the candle beside her bed out and closed her eyes. Drifting to sleep.

The door opened and he walked in quietly. Determined not to wake up the sleeping girl. She looked so beautiful, innocent, pure as her chest rose and fell with each intake of breath. She radiated good, he radiated evil. If only he could bottle the good and keep it forever. If only he could touch it and feel it on his fingertip. She was sleeping and her shoulder was exposed pale and reflecting in the moonlight. He reached for it rubbing the back of his finger along her arm to her shoulder, brushing her untamed hair out of her face.

"Letheo, I thought you'd be gone tonight," She murmured. Her eyes were still closed as she spoke.

"He is," Carrion's voice dripped with venom and understanding.

"Christopher," Candy sat up, her heart pounding miles a moment. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I just came to watch my angel sleep." Carrion glared. "So what's this about Letheo in your room? Is this why you keep your door locked when you are in here? So you two can live in sin?"

"_No_," Candy was appalled by the statement. They hadn't committed any sin except for going behind the Lord of Midnight's back to be together.

"Do you snuggle close on this bed? Tell each other secrets? Explore each other's thoughts, emotions, and bodies?" Christopher asked. "This is not how any princess should behave."

"That's just it. I'm not a princess. Nor do I want to be one!" Candy screamed. "I don't know why you are so drawn to me, why you keep asking me these questions!"

"I do," Letheo swooped in through the window. "I got back earlier than I thought. The errand was quick."

"You told her?" Carrion asked, amazed.

"He is so drawn to you because he's in love with you. He keeps asking you these questions because he wants to marry you." Letheo answered.

"Why would you do that?" Candy asked. Her eyes were focused on Letheo.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry. It's just, you are so perfect and, and," Letheo sniveled.

"No, Carrion. Why would you want to marry me? Why would you love me after knowing nothing about me?" Candy asked.

"Candy, in case you didn't know. You really are Princess Boa reincarnated." Carrion informed her.

"No, actually, I'm not." Candy said. "I'm Candy Quakenbush and as much as you people believe that Boa is still in me, she's not."

"Give me another chance, for your lover's sake." Carrion squeezed his fists and Letheo fell to his knees clenching at his throat.

"Fine, another chance, but only because I'm a good person." Candy sat back on the bed and waited for Carrion to allow Letheo to breathe again. "Or not, if you don't let Letheo live. Nothing to stay here for if he's gone." Candy said hoping to keep it cool but really worried inside. Letheo's skin turned pale as he struggled, his feet rising from the floor.

"How am I going to trust you? How do I know you won't go back to your old ways?" Carrion asked the nightmares glowing with pleasure.

"I promise. I won't I swear." Candy's voice displayed her panic and it seemed to appease Carrion. Letheo was lowered to the ground and his chest rose filling with wanted air. Candy rose to her feet to comfort him but sat down again. She swore. Candy had sealed her own fate, may as well have already signed the marriage license.

"Come Letheo, we have much to talk about," Carrion stood with a smile and guided Letheo out of Candy's room. He looked at her determined to hide the tears but doing so very unsuccessfully. She smiled a little to reassure him.

As Letheo closed the door behind him, Candy laid her head down on the pillow with an evil little grin. "I lied Carrion. Letheo will have our happily ever after."

_He knows. The dark lord knows and I have sealed my fate, and she has sealed hers. He's probably going to send me out on a long journey, a wild goose chase. How could she give us away? _

**I have to say that you few people are real boosters…especially Red Stockings! I didn't _mean_ to convert you. I'm a shipper of just about any bad guy and Candy, but this is _so_ my favorite pairing. Rune-Spirit totally agrees with me…at least…I think! **

**Chappie 3 coming soon, and this time, I know what will happen!**


	3. Escape

**This is the hardest chapter I've had to write in a very long time. It's not nearly as good as I wanted it to be…I hope you enjoy it and if you don't I shall rewrite it to get what I _really_ wanted to get. I had to write it three times to get it here…I got impatient…and I'm uberly sorry for being two months late!!**

_A year. I've been on the _Wormwood_ for a year without any results. Perhaps, perhaps I should go back, go see _her_ again. She'll go crazy without me. No, she doesn't love me. She doesn't love Midnight. She doesn't love the dark._

Carrion didn't want the boy to interfere with his plans. At least, not his plans where Candy is involved.

He had figured it out. He had given Boa the chance to love him, he wouldn't be so careless this time. Last time, he allowed Boa to make a choice him or Hobb, this time there wouldn't be someone to choose from.

Letheo was looking for a Yizchati, a creature that lived in the Izabella. Legend said that this particular sea creature was like a mermaid, with dragon attributes. There had been reportings of it in the afternoon regions, and Carrion wanted one.

The other man was gone. But just because he was gone, doesn't mean that Candy would fall in love with him. He understood that from his encounters with Boa.

One Night, before Candy was to come to him for their questioning, Carrion concocted a wine. This wasn't just any wine, it was the Wine of the Gods. At least, this is what it was called. In reality, it was a love poison. No, not a potion because this love poison would spread throughout the entire body giving virtually all control of Candy to Carrion. Candy would believe it was because she loved him that he was doing this, not because she was being forced to. Candy took it without much question.

From that moment on, Candy was at Carrion's beck and call. If he told her to do something, her brain would urge her to do it. Her heart would fight it, every moment of it, but the brain cares for nothing but itself. If she were to try and disobey, such a harsh headache would occur until the command was followed through.

Carrion never took advantage of this. He knew that Candy was still chaise, and he wanted to keep her that way until their marriage. They had gotten engaged after Letheo had been gone for six months. Not to Candy's pleasure.

Their days were fairly the same, day after day. She had the option to eat with him, unless he needed her their, except for supper. Daily, she was expected to go to his dinner table and sit with him while he ate. If Carrion was invited to an event, Candy was expected to be the prettiest girl their, which wasn't hard in the Midnight Hours, and to be at his side at all times.

"Candy, tomorrow someone very important is returning with a grand prize for us. Now, my dear, it's a dinner party for this person and I'm expecting you to be there. In fact, I'll come to escort you down tomorrow in the early evening. Tomorrow, feel free to venture the towers." Carrion said in a business like tone. It was as if he was talking to one of his associates, and not is bride to be.

"Yes sir." Candy didn't look up at him, she never could anymore. She played with the soup in her bowl, stirring it, but never tasting it. She would always sneak into the kitchens and get a bit of bread and a glass of milk.

"Are you not hungry?" Carrion asked. "If this isn't what you want I'll send it back."

"No, I'm just not hungry." Candy said. She put the spoon down and played with the ring. The band was platinum, polished to it's highest possible shine. The stone within was black, like pitch.

"You know there are only a couple weeks left. Oh, tomorrow, someone will come to finish your dress." Carrion reminded. Candy remembered. She didn't care. He would be their watching her every move. Something inside her wanted more than anything to run, to get away. Something inside her was a constant reminder of something, something important forgotten. The rest of her was ecstatic. The most feared and admired man wanted to marry her, and her him. But there was still the same nagging feeling that something was missing. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning. I need to go prepare." Candy stood, and he escorted her upstairs. "Good-night Princess."

"Good-night Christopher." Carrion shut the door and slid down the door. Her heart was racing. It was confused, didn't know what it wanted. She looked at him and wanted to be with him, only with him. Than she'd go to her room and something was repulsed.

The next morning, Candy went downstairs. She only wore a robe, as she knew that she'd have to take all of her clothing off to get the dress on. She pushed the door open and heard two people laughing.

"Awh, there is the bride-to-be. Are you ready?" The fitting went quickly, the final touches would be ready in a week when the wedding would take place.

"Mater Motely wants me to see her about something important before the ball, please, go to your room and wait for me." Candy nodded and went upstairs. She was out of the reach of his mind control. She enjoyed it. The bed was soft and she fell asleep.

Never had she spent so much time sleeping. After spending time with Carrion, she would want to sleep. Her body would demand it. She never dreamed, not since Letheo had left. She had nothing to hope for.

"My dear, are you ready?" Carrion knocked on the door, rousing the sleeping girl.

"To get ready." Candy said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Carrion swept in the room and to the closet. "I'm thinking red, blood red."

Candy stood up and took the dress. She slipped behind the separator and slipped the dress on. She hated this one in particular. She felt like a prostitute whenever she wore it. But she wanted to please him. She reappeared and he laced up the back.

"Come, our company is waiting for us." He offered his arm, and she took it. The ball room had a large circular aquarium in the center of it. The orchestra was playing around it. Several hundred people had been invited to see the creature in the aquarium.

"The Lord of Midnight, Christopher Carrion, and his fiancée, Candy of the Hereafter." The announcer called. Everyone turned and applauded them. Candy didn't look at them, she never did. She found a brick on the wall and focused on it as they made their way to the ballroom floor.

"Let's go look at our new pet." Carrion said. The beast in the aquarium was beautiful. It was half fish, half woman. She didn't have human hair, but a fin-like substance grew from her head. She was tinted green, perhaps from years of algae. Her tailfin was pointed, along with her dorsal fin. What made Candy stare though, was not that she was a mermaid, but the wings and scales that ran up her back. Candy put her hand on the glass, and the creature did the same, and it seemed to smile at Candy.

"Awh, Lord Carrion. Are you pleased?" That voice, it was familiar. Both Carrion and Candy turned around to face a very distinguished looking young man.

"I am. I'm impressed you caught the creature."

"Lord, she's like a mermaid, a siren, all she needed was a handsome man for bait." The person replied.

"Well, you did your job well Letheo." Every nerve in Candy's body twitched. It couldn't be Letheo. Letheo's hair was longer, he had a disease of the blood, that person was not Letheo.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel Lord." Letheo bowed low and turned.

"Go on Candy, enjoy yourself. Meet me by the stairs in a while. You'll know when. I don't want you out too long." Candy nodded and went her way.

"Letheo?" Candy called quietly.

He smiled and turned to her, "I would have thought Carrion would have brain-washed you. I heard you are engaged, congratulations."

"Letheo?" She questioned again.

"Yes?"

Candy touched his face. "It's you."

"Yes, Candy it is. Come on, I want to show you my new girlfriend." He offered his arm. He escorted her back to the beast.

"Girlfriend?" Candy asked. She was angered by this aspect, but then again, she was engaged to be married, not just seeing someone else.

"Not really. She and I spend a lot of time talking. I talk, she listens and responds. Dedra, this is Candy." Candy curtsied and the creature grinned and nodded.

Letheo and Candy walked around together for a bit, talking, catching up on what happened. All Letheo could really gather was that Candy was brain-washed, but not how he'd thought she'd be. She had been brain-washed to love him, but not to forget Letheo.

"I have to go." She said, her mind began throbbing and she made her way to Carrion's side.

"Did you have fun precious? Catch up with old friends?" Candy nodded. "Go on up to bed." She went up the stairs alone. She went into her room alone. She changed alone. Again, the total feeling of exhaustion made her collapse on the bed. But she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Letheo. Of the ring on her finger. Of the home she's all but forgotten. Home. This wasn't her home. She closed her eyes again with a deep sigh. To no avail. She still remained awake.

Downstairs, the party was still raging. Letheo didn't seem to pay attention anymore. He had returned a stunning young man. His hair had been cut short, the curls were gone. The skin disease had been cleared by the constant sun. The chemicals battled within him as he searched the waters, and the disease had lost.

To put it simply, all the young girls were fawning over him. He was attractive. Letheo paid no attention, not to anyone. Candy and Carrion had both left together, and the host was yet to return. The drunken began to leave and the music began to die down.

He made his way to his room a distant memory returning to his mind.

"_I'll help you escape."_ She had offered to help him escape, and in a way, she had. Carrion didn't have him following him everywhere anymore. He was generally free to do what he will. One night, when he was waiting for her, he had found a picture of Candy and Malingo in the garbage. He had pocketed it. She was happy, the light within her radiated. Now, the light had all but gone out.

A knock came from the door and he shoved the picture in his pocket.

"Come in." He whispered.

"Letheo, I noticed you were spending quite a bit of time with Candy." Carrion said. His hands were behind his back as he paced the room.

"Is that a crime? To speak with the fiancée of the Lord of Midnight?" Letheo asked.

"No, but I do know of your history. Don't think that you are going to get away with her. She's in complete love with me. If you don't believe me, ask her." Carrion glowered.

"So, you've degraded yourself to using brainwash and potions to get people to love you?"

"Experience has told me that, yes, a little bit of effort is needed to make some things happen how I want them too." Carrion said.

"I see." Letheo turned and reached for the handle.

"Where are you going?" Carrion asked, slightly perturbed.

"Back to the party. You may not be a bachelor much longer, but I certainly am and will be for a while so I plan on taking advantage of it." Carrion stood alone in the room. As soon as the door shut, he began to go through Letheo's suitcase. Anything that may show that he still had feelings for her. A journal, note, unsent letters, anything. Nothing was recovered.

Another sharp knock adorned the wall. Carrion didn't say anything, he simply began repacking. The door slowly opened.

"Letheo?" Carrion span around. There stood his Candy, her state was not very becoming of a Princess. She wore the lingerie that she had been given, a loose robe thrown around her shoulders.

"Christopher," Candy was frozen in fear. She realized how it must have looked, and she was ashamed but pleased of her impact on him. "I was hoping I would find you." Something within her forgot about finding Letheo and focused on the older man in front of her.

"Candy. Why were you looking for me?" Carrion's voice was business-like as he folded Letheo's shirts and placed them back into the suitcase.

"Chris I don't feel that we, um, that we're as other to be wed couples." Candy stuttered out.

"How so?" Carrion asked, putting a blue shirt down and turning to Candy.

"I've watched couples my whole life and they are so comfortable with each other. Chris, I feel so distance from you. The couples that I saw tonight were talking, dancing, drinking, _kissing_." Something snapped within Candy and Carrion at the same time as she uttered the last word. The poison had began to pulse harder, and she fought harder. Within her, she realized that this wasn't the man for her.

Carrion had lived for years without touching a woman. There she was. She had made the first move, she wanted him to kiss her, to be intimate with her. She wanted to be like other couples. He crossed the floor slowly.

Candy tried to figure out what her emotions were as she watched him approach. Her breath came quicker, her heart beat faster. She took a step back, into the door. Creating time, closing the door.

Carrion smirked to himself. All he had to do was think it, and she was at his mercy. He didn't want to cause her harm. He just wanted what she had implicated.

It was very few seconds before he was within arms length of her. He didn't stretch out his arms for her, in fact, he walked very close to her. He positioned one hand on the door over her head, the other went next to it. He went in for the kill and she had no where to run. Her back pressed into the door as he kissed her. Innocently at first. He pulled away, her look of fear had passed. Again, he put his mouth on hers. His tongue protruded her mouth, exploring that which was yet to be explored. After few seconds, she put her hands at his chest, trying to make him stop. He finally pulled back. The surge he felt as he did so, put the lights out. Candy panicked. Now she wasn't just alone with him, but alone in the dark. She reached for the handle and found a hand on it already. It inched up her arm to her face.

He leaned close, "Love isn't something to be expressed before marriage." Candy didn't know what he meant. Was it a reply to what she had said? He let go of her face and she turned to leave. He pulled her close. His hands rested on her silk covered shoulders. He kissed her neck.

"Be honest with me, did Letheo ever love you like this?" He kissed her again, closer to her shoulder. "Or like this?" He span her around and stared into his eyes. "Did you really think he would be your escape?"

The doorknob turned, the door was pushed open. Carrion used Candy as a door stopper. Her heel bit by the heavy wood. She fumbled forward. The loose robe slipped as she fell. Christopher caught her.

"Interesting. Do you christen all the visitors' rooms this way?" Letheo asked staring at the couple. "Did you make her come here too? Are you trying to make me angry?"

"So you _do_ still have feelings for her. After a year. After not knowing what she and I have been doing. You still trust this little wench?"

"I never said I didn't." Letheo answered through his teeth. Candy was appalled at being called a wench. She pushed herself off of Carrion and collapsed on the hard stone. Letheo bent to help her, "Your fight is with me. Don't you dare hurt her."

"I can do whatever I want. Don't you get it? I have _the _power over her." Carrion grinned mischievously and looked at the body crumpled on the floor. She stood and wrapped her arms around him from behind. They were both facing Letheo who was more than ready to kick butt. "You wouldn't hurt your darling would you?"

"Candy move." Letheo said. Without question, she had side stepped Carrion and was far from the battle.

"Good show. Sadly, I don't think that her movement is going to help you." Carrion said.

"You didn't do much research did you Midnight? The Wine of the Gods is a love poison. The preparer merely has to add some part of him to make the drinker's body be under your control, when it comes to passion. It's a mind control agent. But, as with Gods, the truth is always magnified with this. She may not realize it, but anything I tell her to do until the poison has drained her body, she will have to do and continue doing until I say otherwise."

"So you may have won the girl. But she's not leaving." Carrion moved in front of her. "We have a wedding to attend to." He grabbed her arm and began dragging her across the room. Letheo watched as he drug her out of the room and out of sight. It didn't matter where Carrion took her. But Letheo knew where she would be. Where Carrion would take her until this wedding. He grabbed his half repacked bag and whistled. The grand creature in the tank was by his side in moments. He had planned this, every moment of it.

Carrion locked her door, giving her one order. To wrap herself in the white sheets. The Wine of the Gods had one other property. As soon as the drinker and preparer were married, nothing could become between them, no matter how true it is, because a God cannot break a bond as strong as matrimony. She was afraid to disobey him so she quickly got to work wrapping herself in the white sheets. The look wasn't appealing, but it was the best she could do. She didn't may any knots or use any pins to keep it in place. A rap came from the window. She opened it to reveal Letheo sitting there on the creature from the party.

"Come with me." He said. She looked at him wearily. She had to get away. "I'll help you pack." The creature helped him inside with her large arms. He opened up his suitcase and pulled out some of his belongings.

She pulled out the simpler dresses. Her pants and shirts from a year ago and threw them I the bag.

"Do you have anything else you need to bring?"

"No. She doesn't. Letheo I'll give you one more chance. Leave and don't ever return or face your impending doom." Carrion warned. Letheo moved Candy behind him. He whispered for her to get on Dedra. She made her way to the window.

"Suaseio." Carrion waved his hand over the window and an invisible barrier formed. It was too late. Candy was halfway through. Dedra helped pull her out the rest of the way.

"So that's your game? Aiwerj." Letheo said simply. Carrion blocked his face. A bright array of colors span around him until they were swirling within him.

"You learned well. But you are fighting a master. _Pasild_." Carrion said with a little more heart. Letheo found himself suspended from the earth. His head inches from the floor. He couldn't utter a spell this way, the words would become jumbled and confused. He moved his feet as if they were twirling across the floor. He span quickly and his suspension dropped him. "Gyladw." Carrion said. Letheo jumped at the window. A large hole appeared where he was standing.

"Christopher, why is it that you are so bent on _this _girl?" Letheo asked. He was looking for a weakness in the glass.

"Hob stole her from me once, I won't have her stolen _again_."

"She wasn't stolen. She escaped." Letheo found it. "Oiesaus." The weak glass fell away and Letheo was out of the window. Dedra caught him in her arms and flapped as hard as she could. Letheo was cuddled near Dedra like a child as Candy rode her back. Candy looked like an angel finding her wings as the wrappings disappeared, giving way to a lavender dress.

_I did it. She's free. She's escaped. She's free._

**Yes. It's long. I apologize. I really am leaning towards rewriting it. **

**Flamers and comments are welcome!**


End file.
